mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Skinny
Mr. Skinny is the thirty-fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Skinny *'Color': Yellow *'shape': Thin extended oval *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Relatives ': unknown *Love: Little Miss Lucky *Friends: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Shy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Daydream *Rivals: Mr. Uppity, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bad, Mr. Mischief, Little Miss Scatterbrain *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being Skinny and not eating *Features:Red top hat *Voice Actors: Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Skinny lives in Fatland, where everything and everyone is big except for him. He has a small appetite, and sees Dr. Plump, who has him visit Mr. Greedy. The doctor and he celebrate this eating. International publications & translations Mr. Skinny appears under the titles Monsieur Maigre (French), 苗條先生 (Taiwan), 빼빼씨 (Korean), Ο Κύριος Κοκαλιάρης (Greek), Unser Herr Dünn (German), Fætter Pind (Danish). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Dr. Plump *Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances *Mr. Skinny is up the Spout (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious!(TV) *Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Little Miss Greedy...Belle of the Ball (TV) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) Trivia *He may have a crush on Little Miss Lucky. Counterparts *His Mario/Nintendo counterpart is Waluigi because they are both skinny. *His The Little Engine that Could counterpart is Jebediah because they are both yellow. *His Veggie Tales counterpart is Jerry Gourd because they are both yellow. *His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zoron because they are both yellow. *His Thomas & Friends counterparts are Mr Percival and the Thin Controller because all three are thin. *His Toy Story counterpart is Woody because they are both thin and yellow. *His Street Fighter counterpart is Dhalsim because they are thin. *His Darkstalkers counterpart is Lord Raptor because they are both thin. *His Dastardly and Muttley counterpart is Zilly becuase they are both thin and yellow. *His Hillbilly Bears counterpart is Floral Rugg because they are both thin and yellow. *His Hanna-Barbera counterpart is Ding-a-Ling Wolf because they are both thin, yellow and wear red hats (however, Ding's hat is sometimes black). *His Looney Tunes counterpart in Wile E. Coyote becuase they are both thin. *His Homestar Runner counterpart is Coach Z because they are both skinny. *His Mulan counterpart is Ling because they are both thin and wear yellow. *His 101 Dalmatians counterpart is Jasper Badun because they are both thin. *His Flushed Away counterpart is Le Frog because they are thin. *His Bash Street Kids (Beano) counterpart is Plug because they are skinny. *His Little Bear counterpart is No Feet the Snake because they are both thin. *His Dig and Dug counterpart is Dig because they are both thin. *His Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts counterpart is The Anteater because they are both thin. See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Oval characters Category:Green Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:10 episodes